Description (as provided by the applicant): The rationale of this application is to support the Annual Meeting of the Infectious Disease Society for Obstetrics and Gynecology (IDSOG). IDSOG was created in 1973 to bring together professionals in the field of women's health who are interested in the scientific study of infectious diseases. The annual scientific meeting presents an opportunity for experts in the areas of infectious diseases to share knowledge that impacts women's health, in particular current emerging diseases of relevance. This meeting will promote a productive exchange of ideas, which will perpetuate the environment in which trainees and young investigators as well as senior investigators and clinicians can present their work in an academic setting. This is currently the only active investigative society dedicated specifically on infectious diseases and their reproductive implications among women, so support is crucial to continuing this scientific research agenda. One of our major goals is attract, recrui, mentor, and develop the next generation of academically-trained reproductive infectious diseases investigators and specialists in a gender and racially inclusive/balanced manner. Plans for this goal are delineated in the conference plan. Briefly, we plan to use the funding in this application to offer 10 scholarships (1/2 to minority female attendees) for junior investigators to attend the annual meeting as well as having a specific trainee session for junior investigators at the meeting to augment IDSOG's effectiveness towards this goal. Public Health Relevance: One of IDSOG's major goals is attract, recruit, mentor, and develop the next generation of academically-trained reproductive infectious diseases investigators and specialists in a gender and racially inclusive/balanced manner for the current and future improvement in public health among women. Plans for this goal are delineated in the conference plan. Briefly, we plan to use the funding in this application to offer 10 scholarships (1/2 to minority female attendees) for junior investigators to attend the annual meeting as well as having a specific trainee session for junior investigators at the meeting to augment IDSOG's effectiveness towards this goal.